The Clockwork Girl
by DaisyChain16
Summary: The Guardian's old friend, Father Time, created a weapon in a fit of rage over 500 years ago. An immortal girl with unique abilities. She escaped 400 years ago and has been missing since. Asking for the Guardians help, they set out to hunt down the girl, but is she even evil? Or did Father Time create a ticking bomb. (I don't own RoTG, only my OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Tick-tock Tick-tock Tick-tock…_ It follows me in my thoughts, and my dreams, and my nightmares. The ticking never stops. It is a part of me, the ticking is my heart. It is the only thing that separates me from humanity, the only thing that makes me a possession. My heart is a clock, it is time. Something that never dies, therefore, I will never die. My body is flesh and my heart is gold, solid and cold.

My name is Horatia Tempus; I am a forbidden being, made by the hands of Father Time, created to invent and destroy. But he made one mistake; he gave me a purpose, a soul. I have turned my back on my creator and now I hide as he tries to hunt me down to destroy what he created. I am a being unseen by human eyes, and my purpose is to expose their minds to ideas. I am the reason for inventions, the reason humanity has evolved, but I fear I have done wrong. For now, humanity relies on these inventions, and if they were to malfunction, humanity will fall.

I am the being of invention, the being of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Five creatures of mythical recognitions stood to attention in an abode at the North Pole. The wooden mansion was like a year round festivity of Christmas, coloured red and gold and cuddled by light and warmth. Wooden pillars of beautiful engraved designs climbed to support the ceiling, split from the comfort of the roaring fireplace, and the 'down to business' manner of the electronic panel in control of the enormous Earths globe of flickering gold lights.

"Guardians, we have problem." North, identification: Santa Clause, spoke a Russian accent thick like treacle, in severity to his friends, and colleagues. "Our old friend has broken rules and may have caused serious problem." The four listeners leaned closer in displeased eager. The man-sized rabbit, Bunny, identification: The Easter Bunny stepped forward, twiddling an Aztec carved boomerang in his silver-grey paw.

"Who is it, North?" His gruff Australian accent reflected betrayal towards the selfish actions of a friend. A female woman, with the unique features of a human humming bird, flew forward with rose pink dragon-fly wings, and places a petite hand on the bunnies shoulder. The two remaining beings stood silent, one without choice as he was not given the privilege to own a voice, the other confused but respectful of his friends.

"It is Father Time. Over five hundred years ago, he created life. With children not believing in him, his anger brought him to create a weapon. He had given up on belief and only wanted to punish humans. He abandoned his plan after his creation escaped four hundred years ago. He has been looking for it ever since, he regrets his actions and is now asking for our help." A gasped echoed.

"But how is that possible? It takes so much power to do so, where did that power come from? Oh Time, what have you done?" The woman, Tooth, identification: The Tooth Fairy, spoke sadly at the information given, hovering lower to the ground. Mini copies of her form buzzed around her as a comforting gesture to cheer up the colourful creature. The smallest of the bunch, Sandy, identification: The Sandman began constructing a series of golden sand images above his head, his way of communication, and expressing his worry.

"Who's Father Time?" The youngest boy of physical age seventeen, identification: Jack Frost stood forward to question his confusion. The Guardians turned towards him and North came forward to speak.

"He is 'The Lord of Time'; he controls it. He is good friend; he has made many mistakes, this being one. We suspected he was jealous Man in Moon had not chosen him to be a Guardian and that children did not believe in him; that is why is disappeared. I believe this is why we have not seen him." Jack nodded at North to say he now understood. North walked towards the control panel of the huge globe and pressed a button. A latch on the ceiling began to open and reveal the moon, shining brightly into the workshop.

"What is it you have us do, old friend?" He spoke, looking up to the glowing orb. A beam fell down onto the letter G engraved into the floor, it activated a trap and a door opened up to reveal a red crystal which rose above the ground.

"What does that mean?" Jack whispered to Tooth who was hovering next to him.

"Manny is giving us a clue as to finding the creature. They're never very clear, sometimes almost impossible to understand, but it's the whole point of being a Guardian, Jack. It's WE who have to protect the children, so we have to solve this alone. Manny is just too much of a softy to let us go on a search blind." Tooth replied, giggling at her last remark. Jack smiled then turned to the red crystal. An image began to reform above it and within seconds, the Man in the Moon had given them a clue. A key.

"A key? A bloody key?! H-how are we supposed to work on that?! There are billions of keys on Earth!" Bunny exclaimed pointing to the holographic image. Sandy made a sandy question mark above his head and shrugged. Neither Tooth nor Jack was impressed as they pulled faces at the image, Jack scratching the back of his head.

"Well, is kinda…no, I got nothing. Any ideas where to start?" North asked sheepishly, completely stomped by the clue as it triggered no hypothesis as to what they were looking for or where they were going to find it. Jack looked away from the image, sighed, and took off from the ground, allowing the wind to carry him to an open window.

"Look guys, I gotta go. England needs two inches of snow. I'll let you know if I see anything." And with that, he flew off out into the icy landscape and left the four remaining Guardians to stare at the image. North sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to take some time."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack flew over a small town in England, laughing as he somersaulted in the wind, free running over buildings and icing up windows with fern patterned frost. It was night time as the streets were empty with only the calm lights shining through bedroom windows and the dim glow of the street lights. He halted his flying to walk along the power lines, encasing them with frost with his crooked staff dragging behind his steps, taking in the tranquility of the town. His home was very much like the place, even if it was on the other side of the world in Burgess, Pennsylvania. This was his second favourite place to visit.

He jumped down and walked along the pavement, whistling, pretending to be a normal human, excluding his bare feet and magical winter abilities. His casual stroll was interrupted by the sound of ticking. It was very faint, like hearing a clock from another room, but it was definitely there. He twirled around in circles, following his ears. He settled for a direction and moved forward towards it. The ticking got louder. He found his path to follow into a dark alleyway. His touch on his staff caused it to glow blue to light his way down. The ticking was now so close that it felt like it was placed next to his eardrums. He twirled around in circles to find it.

"Can I help you?" A British female voice spoke out of the darkness. Jack began to panic, continuing to circle to the glow of his staff but to see only darkness. The ticking became disorientating and nauseating, sinking into his head, pounding on his mind, screaming in his ears. He collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. His heart was racing; he held his hands to his ears, dropping his staff to the ground.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" he screamed to the darkness. It stopped. The ticking stopped and he was met with a blissful silence. He opened his eyes and retrieved his staff. He got up to his feet. A glow emitted from behind him, he turned slowly to be almost knocked to the ground once more. A teenage girl stood their holding a candle, wearing a gold metal glove. He looked up at her and almost gasped. She was like a clockwork princess.

Only a couple inches smaller than him, she had platinum choppy and uneven hair with two small braids on one side and gold metal beads hanging from them. Her hair was pushed back by goggles with a dark brown leather strap and gold lenses on the top of her head. Her eyes were miscoloured, one gold and the other silver, surrounded by black long lashes, her lips were also painted black and pouting, and her skin white porcelain and flawless.

Jack blushed, almost feeling ashamed to look at what she wore as it revealed so much of her mark-less skin. Her top was almost like a long sleeved bikini with black sleeves and gold metal breast with three black leather belts ringing her bare stomach. Low on her waist was a black mini skirt with cog work design on it, fashioned with a silver metal belt and gold cog buckle. Lastly, she wore black stocking and simple gold laced shoes. Attached to her belt was a set of three keys, gold, silver, and the other black. Around her neck was a gold chain necklace with a golden key and cog design wings.

Jack could only stare at the girl. She was beautiful. SHE was Father Time's creation. The girl stepped forward to being only a few inches between them. Jack had to look down to meet her eyes but could not help but let his eyes drift to her reasonably large breasts, barely contained in the metal cups. He swallowed thickly as the words refused to leave his mouth. The girl smiled and stepped back.

"Sorry about the ticking." She spoke in a honey coated voice. Jack snapped out of his trance and expressed a confused look. "The noise you heard. It gets a bit too loud sometimes; accidentally drove some bloke into madness once. Actually, make that five men and two women. They went a bit cuckoo. Oopsy." She smiled at him innocently and tilting her head to the side. Jack still could not speak. Her smiled transformed into a frown and she huffed, placing her free hand on her hip. "Well, a name would be nice? I'd like to know WHO I'm apologizing to." she commanded.

"Uh, it's uh, Jack. Jack frost." Jack said, feeling uneasy and desperately wanted to fly off but something told him she wasn't going to allow that. However he questioned his thoughts as she looked at him in panicked. She dropped the candle and ran out of the alley at an incredible speed. Jack yelled 'wait!' and ran after her but as he reached the exit of the alley, she was gone. Jack mentally scolded himself for letting her run off. She was supposed to be a dangerous weapon and all he could do was ogle her.

He ran his hand through his snowy hair and flew off into the sky, making his way back to the North Pole to report the news. From a nearby tree, the girl perched on a branch and watched him fly off. After guessing it was safe, she jumped down and looked up at the night sky, or more specifically, the Moon.

"You're sending them after me?! Why are you doing this?! I don't want to have to keep hiding all the time! I told you I was sorry, I can't control it! HE made me this way! Please, if you were the good guy, then you'd let me be free. You'd give me that key for my heart so I don't have to keep punching myself in the chest to stop it ticking like a bomb!" She growled at the Moon. There was no response. A stray tear fell from her golden eye and she turned her back on the silent Moon.

"I don't want to be a weapon."


	4. Chapter 4

"I found her!" Jack yelled as he hovered into North's workshop. North and Bunny were the only ones to remain at the Pole whilst the other two Guardians resumed their duties. Bunny was crouched on the ground, delicately painting one of his eggs with shiny purple paint whilst North began fiddling around with a wooden toy train, tinkering and fixing. Jack looked at them and only one word came to mind, 'bored'. Bunny's ears twitched at the sound of his voice and he looked up with a frown at the teenage winter boy.

"Her? We're lookin' for a key, frostbite. Somethin' wrong wi' ya ears?" He replied, mocking him with a gruff laugh then returning to his painting. Jack gave an unimpressed scowl, then moved forward and tapped his staff on Bunny's ears. Trickles of frost crept down his long fluffy grey ears, making the bunny yelp and jump in surprise, pulling them down from his head to warm them in his paws. He growled at the boy and was about to leap, until North stood in between the two to prevent a clash of the seasons war.

"Enough!" He yelled, frowning at Bunny, and then turning to scowl at Jack. Bunny huffed and stepped back, mumbling to himself and folding his arms grey furry arms over his white fluffy chest. Jack smirked at his tantrum then looked up innocently at the tall burly man, North sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who have you found, Jack?"

"Father Time's weapon, it's a girl. She's like a human clock, sorta. She ticks." Jack said, smugness in his voice as he spoke proudly, who'd have thought the newbie would be the first to succeeded? North's eyebrows rose, Bunny twirled his head around and his ears stood up tall and nose twitching. Both of their eyes were wide. They shared glances at each other before North bent over slightly to meet Jack's height. He squinted and said,

"Are you sure? You must be sure, Jack, if we go attacking the wrong person...it will not end well for us." He said, a coating of seriousness in his voice. Jack stood by his words and nodded confidently. North straightened up, "We call Sandy and Tooth, you tell us what she looks like and then we go looking for her." North turned to the globe to twist the crystal handle and activate the Aurora Borealis. The colourful lights went up in waves and across the globe, alerting Tooth and Sandy.

_Change scene_

The clockwork girl has an unusual way of transporting herself across the world. She turns the cog buckle on her metallic belt clockwise and a cold bronze door, with delicate clockwork design engraved into the frame, seemed to grow from out of the ground, doing the reverse effect of the door melting into the ground. Once the door has stilled and stood straight and tall, she opened the door with a rusty creak and walked though. Apart from appearing on the other side, the door shut behind her. She had gone, and the door began to sink back into the ground.

The door re-appeared in a dark, joyless cave under ground. Endless broken bridges came and went from all sides of the stone walls. Rocky spikes hung down from the ceiling in different lengths, and black rusted chains, swinging and creaking, as the weighted sharp cages rocked ever so slightly from side to side. The girl walked through the door, it melted back into the floor and she began to walk forward. Her metal heels chimed against the stone floor as she place one foot in front of the other, her hips swinging from side to side like a cat walk model and her arms slightly swaying forwards and backwards. At the sound of something metal falling to the floor, she stopped and turned on her heels.

"Why do you even bother trying to scare me anymore? I've practically lived here for three hundred years ya know." The girl smirked, placing a hand on her hip and leaning to her side. From behind, a dark figure, slim and tall, emerged from the shadows. The figure out stretched it's arms and wrapped them delicately around the girls curved body. The beings skin was ash grey, his eyes resembled a solar eclipse and his hair was jet black, pulled back and spiked. The beings name was Pitch Black, identification: The Boogeyman.

"Of course. I would never want to scare you away my dear." He chuckled, letting go of her body and walking away. "It is merely a force of habit." The girl's smirk grew as she began to follow after him, walking by his side. Their walk finished in an empty room with a large chair in the center. Steel sharp curves framed the basic structure of the chair, lined where a person would sit, was fine black silk with cushioning underneath. Pitch went forward and sat down on his chair. He put out his hand and curled his fingers towards him, a gesture to say 'come here' to the girl. She came forward and sat on her lap, his arms curling around her waist, the girl placed her hands on his.

"So where have you been? Anywhere important?" Pitch asked curiously into her ears, his breath sending chills down her spine.

"Some bloke called Dyson needed some help on how to make a hoover suck better." She said mischievously, turning her head towards the nightmare man. He smirked back, grabbing her waist and twisting it so she was now straddling him. He moved one hand up her body, stroking her sides, brushing over her breast, over her neck, then the back of her head, then grabbed a hand full of her platinum hair. She hissed in response, then he pushed her head forward so her black painted lips met his. Her hands snaked up to his neck, pushing forward to deepen the kiss. His tongue broke her lips and they then began to battle each other, licking and sucking, their saliva running down the corners of their mouths.

His hand on her waist began to stroke her side, then moving down to her thigh to push up her mini skirt. The girl shivered under his touch as he began to brush two long finger against of the fabric of her thong. She moaned into his lips as her moved the fabric to the side and pushed his figures inside her. The girl bit his lip and he pulled back.

"Such a naughty girl."


End file.
